April 21st
by pseudonimdeul
Summary: Kartinian tahun ini, ambisi Hakyeon cuma 1 : Baju daerahnya sepasang sama Taekwoon. VIXX / kids!NEO/LEON / girl!Hakyeon.


Memasuki bulan April, Hakyeon yang duduk di kelas 2 SD mulai seneng sendiri. Kenapa? Dia inget kalo di bulan April itu ada hari Kartini. Tanggalnya tanggal berapa sih Hakyeon ngga inget, cuma dia inget kalo hari Kartini pasti ada acara pake-pake baju daerah gitu. Dan yang dia inget juga, mulai dari PAUD sampe pas TK, kakak perempuannya yang paling tua selalu semangat buat dandanin dia.

Tapi sayangnya, tahun ini kakaknya udah ngga tinggal serumah lagi sama Hakyeon karena harus kuliah di luar kota. Padahal kakaknya itu terbaik banget, mulai dari muter-muter nyari salon yang nyediain baju yang ukurannya pas buat dia, sampe ngedandanin dan nata rambutnya. Kakak cowonya juga suka ikut heboh sendiri, ngeluarin kamera DSLRnya terus ikut karnaval keliling komplek. Habis itu Hakyeon disuruh gaya ini itu di pekarangan rumah sepulang dari acara.

Hakyeon kecil pun manyun, gaada lagi orang yang bakal nentuin dia harus pake baju apa tahun ini. Ibunya sibuk kerja, walaupun udah janji bakal nyariin baju daerah buat Hakyeon, tapi Hakyeon suruh nentuin dulu dia mau pake baju daerah apa. Papua? Udah waktu dia PAUD dan masih belum bisa protes. Baju bodo? Udah waktu dia TK A. Baju Bali? Udah juga pas TK B. Sebenernya Hakyeon mau-mau aja pake baju daerah apapun semenjak masuk SD... tapi ada syaratnya : bajunya sepasang sama Taekwoon.

Iya, Jung Taekwoon. Temen sekelas Hakyeon dari waktu kelas 1. Hakyeon sih udah mau banget ngajak Taekwoon pake baju sepasang pas Kartinian tahun kemarin. Sayang, 3 hari sebelum hari karnaval, pas Hakyeon udah niat mau ngajak Taekwoon pake baju sepasang, eh dia malah kena campak. Walhasil gagal deh rencana Hakyeon. Di hari karnaval dia cuma bisa ngeliatin temen-temennya keliling komplek pake baju daerah, termasuk Taekwoon yang baju khas Minang. Hakyeon pun nangis di balik jendela, kesel kenapa dia harus kena campak deket-deket hari Kartini.

Hari itu bu guru udah ngumumin kalo karnaval hari Kartini bakal di gelar seminggu lagi. Hakyeon pun segera berniat buat ngajak Taekwoon biar bisa pake baju pasangan. Bener aja, pas bubaran sekolah, Hakyeon langsung meluncur ke meja Taekwoon.

"Woon, Taekwoon, buat Kartinian kita pake baju daerah yang sama yuk!"

"Mana bisa sama? Kan aku cowo, kamu cewe."

"Ih, bukan sama kaya gitu. Maksudku pake baju dari daerah yang sama, kamu pake baju cowonya, aku pake aku cewenya."

"...Kaya orang nikah dong?

Hakyeon ngengir sambil ngangguk ngangguk denger pertanyaan Taekwoon. Taekwoon cuma geleng-geleng dan langsung keluar kelas.

Di sepanjang perjalanan pulang Hakyeon senyum-senyum sendiri ngebayangin Hari Kartini yang bakal dilaksanain seminggu lagi sampe ibunya heran sendiri ngeliat anaknya yang biasanya bawel jadi senyum-senyum doang di perjalanan pulang.

"Kamu senyum-senyum aja dek? Tadi ada yang ulangtahun terus kamu ditraktir ya?"

"Hehe bukan kok, Nda.." ujar Hakyeon sambil nyengir sumringah, "Kata bu guru minggu depan mau ada festival kartini, Nda. Adik mau pake baju pasangan sama Taekwoon. Hehehehehe."

"Emang Taekwoonnya mau?" Goda bunda hakyeon.

"Mau lah Nda. Kalo gamau nanti adik bilang sama mamanya taekwoon."

* * *

Hakyeon gelisah di tempat duduknya pagi itu. Bahkan pelajaran seni yang biasa menjadi favoritnya ga bisa ngilangin rasa cemas hakyeon. Pasalnya kemarin taekwoon cuma geleng-geleng aja, ga jawab iya atau nggak soal pake baju adat pasangan kartini nanti. Hakyeon kan bukan cucian baju yang digantungin mulu kerjaannya. Hakyeon butuh kepastian makanya sekarang dia nyabut kertas di tengah bukunya kemudian dibagi empat sama rata. Lumayan buat surat-suratan sama temen yang lain.

Hakyeon mulai menulis dengan huruf latin, biar kartini banget gitu feelnya.

Woon, minggu depan jadi ya kita pake baju adat dari daerah yang sama?

Dilipetnya kertas cabutan buku dengan rapi, niat hati mau pake parfum tapi apa daya sumber wangi hakyeon cuma dari bedak my baby.

"Eh eh eh.. kasihin ke taekwoon dong" hakyeon nyolek temen seberang mejanya buat ngoper suratnya itu.

Hakyeon merhatiin surat itu sampe dengan aman ke tangan taekwoon. Sayangnya, ga ada reaksi apa pun dari taekwoon setelah membaca surat hakyeon. Dia malah fokus sama buku musik daerah. Ga puas karena ga ada tanggepan, hakyeon ngambin persediaan kertas robekannya dan nulis lagi. Kali ini lebih panjang dan "memaksa".

Kok kamu ga jawab? Kata bunda sih kalo aku lagi ngambek terus diem aja, diem itu berarti iya. Berarti kamu setuju kan kita baju adatnya samaan? Kamu mau pake baju adat apa? Aku udah pernah pake bali papua sama makassar.

Belum sempet minta operin surat, semua murid di suruh berdiri ke depan kelas buat pengaturan tampil kartini nanti. Hakyeon, yang selalu ingin tampil terdepan, langsung nyelipin suratnya dan lari secepat kilat ke depan kelas.

Jam pelajaran terakhir hakyeon baru inget suratnya yang masih ada di sisipan tempat pensil. Buru-buru surat itu dikasih ke taekwoon. Sedihnya, taekwoon cuma baca sekilas dan masukin surat itu ke kantong bajunya.

Kalo begini ceritanya mah aku nanti pulang sekolah langsung bilang aja sama mamanya taekwoon, hakyeon bertekad dalam hati.

Ternyata bener aja, sampe mereka sekelas nyanyi gelang sipatu gelang tanda mau bubaran, taekwoon masih diem-diem aja. Dalam hati Hakyeon pun memantapkan niat buat nyamperin nyokapnya Taekwoon, Kartini sejati harus maju terus pantang mundur.

Keluar dari kelas, Hakyeon tanpa ba bi bu langsung jalan ke arah tempat duduk di depan gerbang sekolah tempat ibu-ibu pada jemput anaknya. Hakyeon sih tau hari ini bundanya gabisa keluar pas istirahat makan siang karena ada rapat, jadi yang pertama dan yang utama adalah ngerayu nyokapnya Taekwoon.

"Bundanya Taekwoon!" sengaja sih Hakyeon pake kata "bundanya Taekwoon" bukan langsung manggil tante aja, biar ada aegyo-aegyonya gitu. Setelah nyokapnya Taekwoon menyadari keberadaannya, iapun cium tangan

"Iya sayang, ada apa?" Nyokapnya Taekwoon langsung respon, maklum, mereka udah salin kenal dari awal masuk SD.

"Kalo buat Kartinian nanti aku mau pake baju samaan kaya Taekwoon boleh ga? Daerah yang sama gitu. Taekwoon pake baju cowonya terus aku pake baju cewenya, boleh ngga?" Hakyeon melancarkan serangan rayuannya ke nyokapnya Taekwoon. Si tante kemudian nampak kebingungan.

"Loh? Emang Taekwoon belum bilang ke kamu?"

"Bilang apa tante?"

"Kemarin tuh, sampe rumah dia ngoceh terus ke tante minta dicariin baju betawi buat perempuan soalnya Hakyeon ngajak pake baju samaan. Tahun ini Taekwoon mau jadi Bang Jampang katanya." Kalo dibilang Hakyeon kegirangan, kayanya gak cukup. Ini mah super duper girang hepi ketiban duren.

"Oh iya tante? Yeeeay aku bisa pake baju samaan kaya Taekwoon!" Nyokapnya Taekwoon cuma senyum liat tingkah temen anaknya itu.

"Ibu, kok cerita-cerita sih?" tiba-tiba terdengar suara Taekwoon dan pas Hakyeon nengok, di belakangnya berdiri Taekwoon dengan pipi chubbynya yang kemerahan.

"Eh jagoannya ibu." Taekwoon kemudian cium tangan sama ibunya. "Ibu cerita soalnya ibu udah nemu loh bajunya, kebetulan Hakyeon ngajak ngomong ibu ya ibu ceritain deh. Oh iya, bunda kamu mana cantik?"

"Bunda gabisa jemput tante, katanya ada rapat di kantor."

"Terus kamu pulang gimana?"

"Sendiri tante."

"Daripada kamu pulang sendiri, mending ikut yuk ke rumah Taekwoon buat nyobain bajunya. Nanti tante yang telpon bunda kamu, mau?"

"Mau tante! Mau!"

* * *

SELAMAT HARI KARTINI UNTUK SEMUA! ini berawal dari request seseorang tenttang pake baju daerah di hari Kartini hahaha. Maafin kalo rada-rada gimana ((kayanya semua cerita kami emang ~gimana~)). Yaudah, selamat menikmati!


End file.
